Presented
by JaneSmith1995
Summary: Harry unexpectedly presents as an Omega and is scorned by his friends. The manipulative "light" side wants him to fight- but Harry's newfound instincts won't let him. A darker point of view and some help from his Alpha just might be what Harry needs. First Story!


Story 2:

_Is it bad that I'm just letting this happen? _Harry thought as Lucius Malfoy levitated him forward in a body bind. He could see all the gleaming black surfaces in the place and noticed serpents intertwining on some of the walls. There was no mistaking where he was at all, this was Riddle Manor and he was about to see the man who had tried to kill him since he was a baby, murdered his parents instead, and since then has made his life miserable in multiple ways.

The elder Malfoy's steps echoed bleakly through the halls as he dragged the Boy-Who-Lived through the halls. Lucius thought it odd how easily the boy had capitulated. Moreover the appearance him. Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world was this petite little thing? Those Emerald eyes were dull now but could certainly sparkle if they were so inclined- though currently they were still hidden behind those hideous glasses. His messy black hair had been tamed slightly to earlobe length shiny lacks that looked a bit tousled and his skin shown unblemished and creamy smooth with his trademark scar hidden from view. The boy was, dare he say it cute, and he knew Narcissa would be fawning over him in different circumstances.

However, this is not what struck Lucius the most, no that would be the mannerisms. Potter had, quite simply, given up- you could see it in his every move. His eyes were empty- not just of defiance but of everything. He hadn't even put up a token fight to Lucius kidnapping him from the Aurors in Grimmauld place, honestly did they forget that Narcissa was a far more favored Black descendent than Sirius ever was? This change is what prompted Lucius to ask the question,

"Well, well the Golden Boy certainly isn't in fighting form these days hmm," The pretension dripping from the tone went unnoticed by Harry.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Now that was disturbing, where was the fight? As a Death Eater, Lucius was quite pleased at this turn of events, but his instincts were screaming at him to recognize what this was- what was happening. He had heard this before, this type of behavior but simply couldn't place it.

"Found our manners, finally I see. Perhaps Draco has rubbed off on you at that excuse for a school- well no matter, some etiquette will soon be among the changes made to your precious Hogwarts." A smirk accompanied this statement as Lucius pondered all of the reforms going through the Wizengammot. No more house rivalry or creature discrimination. Oh no, Hogwarts was being remade.

Harry wanted to argue, he wanted to kick and scream and fight and defend the only home he'd ever known, but he couldn't. Lucius was right. The school needed reforms- he just didn't have any idea how deep the corruption ran- how willing some are to sacrifice those close to them.

Lucius seemed to notice that Harry was only becoming more depressed and that this wasn't sparking any defiant behavior, again curious. Perhaps even curious enough to bring up with the Dark Lord. Turning a calculating eye on Potter, Lucius started to think. Killing the boy would certainly accomplish something yes- but he seemed so dreadfully unhappy on the other side. Perhaps, just perhaps Dumbledore's ideals weren't for Potter-Harry- anymore.

"McNair!" The call from Lucius startled Harry a moment before he slumped again. "Watch the boy for a bit, he seems out of sorts- of course wait before you make any action against him."

With that Lucius stalked off in search of his Lord. Things needed discussing.

Harry looked toward the death eater he had just been passed off to. McNair had dirty blond hair reaching toward his shoulders in waves. His grey eyes looked into Harry's green, and, seeing the emptiness just let the boy be. That kind of haunted didn't come from a bad night- that was a life of misery there. Azkaban eyes almost, maybe without the hint of madness.

Yep, McNair thought, better to just let the higher ups decide- he kinda hoped they'd figure something out for the poor thing- clearly the kid needed some good news.

"My Lord" Lucius stated with a bow.

"Ah Lucius, I was just about to call for you- have you been seeing success in our financial ventures?" The trademark hiss accompanied the words, however, few knew that this was because Voldemort or Tom Riddle had Naga blood on his mother's side of the family and came by a few serpent- like quirks through his genes. Something his professors in Hogwarts had wasted no time in claiming to be dark and evil.

"Yes, My Lord" with a proud sniff, "We have become safely entrenched in both the muggle and magical economies at this point and we have secured the Weasley twins as financial allies. Their families refuse to acknowledge their bond and they are enjoying our more accepting views on bonding."

"Exccccelent, I find their pranks rather amusing myself and can certainly predict their continued success in the indussstry." The Lord chuckled here, "I would also like you to consult with them on reviving Diagon Ally to its former glory with the addition of creature friendly shops and policiessss."

"Of course, My Lord." Here Lucius paused a bit uncertainly, "There is one more thing My Lord, I was successful in an impromptu kidnapping of the Potter boy. He currently is in a body bind being watched by McNair."

Voldemort grimaced for a moment, "I ssssssuppose I could end him now, the prophecy has been verified as accurate."

Lucius carefully approached his Lord, "My Lord, I believe Mr. Potter has become rather disillusioned with his side of the fight. He gave no resistance to my capturing him and has seemed rather inferi-like for the duration of his capture. There is simply nothing behind his eyes."

"Interesssting, certainly a plan that did not involve sacrificing the boy would be preferable, call a meeting of the inner circle- we will bring him in and discussssss"

"Yes, My Lord" Lucius could only hope the boy would see reason at this point.

"Here, some water" McNair handed the glass to the famous boy who lived. Half of the body bind had worn off at this point, a testament to how strong Potter really was- but he still wasn't fighting. He seemed resigned at this point. McNair again hoped that this whole business could be resolved a different way- he never had a taste for killing much less torturing. He left that to the "Light" side.

Harry responded with a robotic "Thankyou" and briefly worried about poison before practically laughing. What did it matter how they got it done? He just wanted it to be over. He didn't want to believe what his friends had said…

_Flashback_

"I explained, Mister Potter, that you needed to read the instructions carefully which you seem entirely incapable of doing." Snape drawled on with practiced ease.

"I'm sorry Professor"

"Sorry? What good is that to me. Dump out the contents and wash out your cauldron- that is useless."

Harry had no idea why he did it, his brain was practically disengaged at this point. He did the most embarrassing thing he could have.

He dropped to his knees in front of Severus Snape.

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir." Harry whispered practically shaking at this point. Snape looked absolutely shocked for a moment before coming back to himself. "Everyone OUT NOW, Draco stay."

Draco Malfoy looked flabbergasted and oddly excited to anyone looking. His silver eyes light and his platinum hair flouncing slightly as he walked toward Harry- for yes he was Harry now. They were on the same team, the same side.

"Potter," Snape began harshly until Draco looked toward him with a guarded look that basically said 'Please don't be an Alpha asshole right now'. Snape took a deep breath- how had he not seen this? "Harry?" He tried again, "Do you know what's just happened?"

"I've just presented, Sir" Harry stated in a monotone with a hint of fear, he knew what he was now. He knew why he never wanted to fight anyone or act all defiant the way he was meant to. He knew why he couldn't relate to Sirius and why he would do anything that Remus said immediately.

"Yes, you have, do you know what you are?"

He couldn't stop the images invading his mind. His Uncle Vernon with a belt raised high "_Do you know what you are? You're a freak, a worthless waste of space!"_

At Harry's wince, Draco stepped forward and went to his knees next to Harry. "It's okay you know. There's nothing wrong with being an Omega. I would know, I am one. That's kind of why I stopped fighting with you last year."

At this Harry looked absolutely shocked. "You just responded to Sev's command because he's a strong Alpha- you couldn't resist for a second is all." Oh God, thought Harry, will I do what every Alpha ever tells me to do?

Seeing the way Harry's eyes widened, Draco quickly explained, "No no, you won't obey every Alpha you meet, you were going to present today to the first Alpha that gave you a command- that just happened to be Sev."

Harry was starting to feel okay enough to get up to his feet when Severus suddenly stood up and looked coldly down at him, "Looks like you're even more of a _freak_ than I initially thought, Potter." Draco looked up at him appalled and at this point Snape looked appalled at his own words.

Harry simply crumbled into a ball and began rocking back and forth chanting freak, worthless, horrible, freak. Snape looked at Draco at a loss. He knew those were not his words and if he didn't say something soon he would lose his blonde haired angel before he even had him.

What?

Blonde haired angel? Apparently Snape's more instinctual side had taken a liking to Draco. But that was currently beside the point.

"Potter!Harry! I apologize- those words were not my own I don't understand."

"I do" said Draco, "I recognize this, it's exactly what happened to my father after he placed that godforsaken diary in the Weaselette's cauldron. It's a compulsion charm- a very strong one"

Snape looked astounded, "compulsion, what, take it off!"

Immediately Snape felt the effects, images flashed through his brain a mile a minute. He saw glimpses of scars on Harry's arms and back heard his own thoughts on the Potter boy's abuse and how Dumbledore must be alerted. Not so odd. Except that he saw this situation time and time again every year- one year he attempted to add nutrient potion to Potter's food. This turned out to be his most vicious year against the boy. Someone wanted Severus to hate this boy so much that he wouldn't see his secret.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't see" Exclaimed Snape in a rare show of emotion.

At this point Albus Dumbledore came striding in flanked by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Severus, I must ask what the meaning of this is."

Severus stood tall and gathered all the strength he could after picking Harry up off the floor and placing he and Draco slightly behind himself- Alpha protective instincts.

"Harry's an Omega headmaster, he just presented to Professor Snape when he issued a command." Stated Hermione in her lecture voice, though she couldn't quite keep the disgust out of it.

Ron had no qualms about showcasing his distaste, "That's fucking disgusting- I slept in the same room with you! God, what if you went into heat or something!" He made a gagging face at this.

Ginny downright denied it. "No. There's no way you're an Omega. It's not possible. You're the Saviour, the Boy-Who-Lived. You can't be all that if you're just somebody's bitch. You're supposed to be with me. I can give you what you need." She was pleading by the end of it, as though her dreams were shattering.

The headmaster ended the discussion by putting his hand up. Severus was grateful and figured perhaps Harry would be taken to Madame Pomfrey for tests.

"I'm very sorry this has happened to you Harry," The headmaster began, "Life is very difficult for unbonded Omegas- particularly carriers which you may be." Severus may have believed the headmaster's words had it not been for the twinkle in his eye at the word carrier.

However, it was too late. Dumbledore had escorted the youth through the doors of the dungeon and to who knows where leaving Severus and Draco to ponder through some sort of plan.

"I can't believe my bloody best friend was an Omega Bitch this whole time! A bloody freak!."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I've read all about them, they're submissive to their Alpha and rely on practically prehistoric instincts. It's completely barbaric! They actually feel pleasure from obeying their Alphas' commands." Her face twisted up at this as though it was despicable.

"Bloody hell, Mione. Keep that shit to yourself I did not need that in my brain." Ron made another fake gagging motion.

Ginny was shaking her head over and over as though she couldn't believe it. Then she walked over to Harry and slapped him across the face. "How could you do this to me? How could you want some, some, freak like you?" She yelled and ran out of the room.

Ron and Hermione were steadily walking towards him when Harry simply blacked out. He woke up to Lucius Malfoy striking him with a body bind and apparating away.

_Back to Present_

He was being levitated again. Harry was starting to feel a little confused- not one death eater or person even had threatened or hit him. They had body bound him or levitated him, given him a bloody glass of water, but none had harmed or promised to harm him. Given where he was, this was just downright odd.

When Harry was placed back on the ground, he was in the middle of a half circle facing Voldemort and surrounded by some very familiar faces. One of which was not Voldemort, he still had a serpentine essence to him but it only manifested in some shimmery skills around his eyes and a pale countenance- not incredibly unpleasant- just different. A notably absent face in the group was Bellatrix Lestrange- she had not made an appearance in the papers since Harry's third year and he was beginning to wonder if she'd been killed.

"Hello, Harry" Voldemort stated amicably. Harry only looked up dumbly- his eyes till vacant of almost anything as he replayed his friend words over and over. A freak. Disgusting. A bitch. Tears started to leak out before he could stop them.

Voldemort stepped forward and removed his glasses. Harry braced for the blow but it didn't come.

"Really Harry, I don't know why you inssissssst on wearing these things when a simple spell would fix you up." Voldemort used a patronizing tone and performed the spell.

After a quick flash of pain, Harry found he could see everything quite clearly without the loathsome obstruction. "Thankyou, sir" Harry whispered but couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

Harry also saw Fenrir Greyback in the half circle. He didn't believe the prophet about the man, why would he after what they printed about Harry himself? He also didn't know which Weasley's he could trust since Ginny had let slip in her tirade that she needed to be Lady Potter- which came with a good amount of wealth and prestige. The werewolf himself was scenting the air subtly trying to figure out what the delicious smell tickling his nose was. He was praying to anyone listeing that it wasn't the young boy in front of him as that could bring nothing but trouble. Another whiff of the warm happy smell, like cinnamon bread fresh from the oven, confirmed his suspicion. The boy in front him had the most desirable smell he had ever scented. Damn.

Voldemort kept chatting with Harry trying to get him to show some typ of emotion when finally he got down to business.

"Would you ever consssssider changing sides, Harry?" Voldemort probed carefully, "I know thingsssss may have seemed differently in the past but I truly never wished to harm you. I am part creature, obviousssssly, and simply do not agree with Dumbledore's plans"

_Dumbledore's Plans? _Thought Harry, why have I never wondered about Dumbledore's plans? Harry a sinking feeling he knew exactly why and it came in the form of a nasty little spell. Still, he could not force himself to answer Voldemort.

The man in question got a sad look in his eyes as though he was disappointed. Dissapointed, of course he is, thought Harry, who hasn't ben? Snape- he was nice, chirped the Omega part of Harry's brain. But where was he now?

Fenrir, at this point was valiantly trying to keep from walking up and snuggling the boy until he got a spark in those pretty green eyes. God he was beautiful, the werewolf though. Harry is beautiful. Beautiful Omega, My beautiful…. NO, thought Fenrir. This is Harry Potter, he is at least a Beta ther is no way he is my Omega.

At this point Harry started to faintly register a scent like a forest during a rainstorm, wild and earthy. He sniffed again- it was still there, but what was it. It doesn't matter- think, try to answer. Harry just couldn't, he was so confused and couldn't figure out what to say or how- what decision to make. He started to cry bitter tears of frustration.

"Perhaps, Sir, he has been broken by their side." A voice from the half circle suggested, "He doesn't look too good."

At this Fenrir couldn't help but growl lightly, how dare this idiot insult my omega. _Not your Omega_, he reminded himself.

"Yesssss, "Voldemort agreed reluctantly, "Perhaps we should….

"My Lord! Thank goodness!" Severus was hurrying through the floo with black robes billowing behind him. "My Lord I know what is wrong with Harry"

He strode toward Harry and helped him onto his knees on the floor, Harry relaxed if only slightly. Voldemort looked shocked by the behavior.

"Severus, you know I do not require my followers to kneel, what…"

"My Lord, he has heavy scent suppressors on at the moment- would you allow me to remove them?"

Fenrir almost balked, this was with suppressors? Oh god, what did he really smell like, now he had to know, had to get past the bitter fear smell and the vile smell of depression.

As Snape removed the suppressors, the room fell silent.

"Well, Sssssseverussss, this certainly changes things, thankyou." Voldemort carefully approached Harry and stood slightly over him and spoke with a deep and commanding tone, "Harry, tell me what you are feeling."

Harry's shoulders relaxed slightly and he stated with a trembling voice, "I'm confused, Sir. I don't know what is happening. My friends hate me and I don't have some of my memories, some of the ones I do have I don't know if they happened." Harry bowed his head and waited for the insults and jeering.

Fenrir could barely keep a hold of himself at this point. He was an Omega, this beautiful boy was an Omega, _My Omega._ His subconscious whispered, but he swatted it back. His boy's friends had hurt him, had made him cry. There would be hell to pay.

"I admit, Harry that at times we can be harsh in our wayssssss," Voldemort began again, "But I can assure you that it is in order to make improvements to the magical world." However, Voldemort had to think of what was best for his followers and he was beginning to realize that this could be a trick by Potter in order to become a spy in his order. He especially thought this since the boy still wasn't answering him even after a bit of Alpha voice which would normally work.

He asked once more, "Harry, will you join our side, or at least declare neutrality in thissssss war." At no sign of response and a very conflicted looking Harry, Voldemort was about to send him off to one of the Squib colonies in America that he kept for people not on any side of the war when a voice chimed in.

"Say yes, little one"

Harry let out a relieved sigh, "Yes, yes I would like to remain neutral please, yes"

Voldemort lifted a questioning eyebrow first at Greyback, the one who had spoken- then at Severus.

"Ahh, I see , "Spoke Severus slowly, "My suspicion is that Harry was abused as a child and may be feeling a stronger dependence on his Alpha since they seem to have just met."

"Fenrir?", questioned Voldemort, "You may see to your Omega if it is your wish"

Fenrir immediately surged forward and gathered Harry up in his arms. Pressing Harry's face into the junction between his neck and shoulder- forcing him to scent the large werewolf. Fenrir's gruff voice tickled Harry's ear, "It's okay little one, everything's going to be okay, I'm gonna take real good care of you" Fenrir kept it up whispering assurances and pet names into Harry's ear while scenting him until Harry's tears subsided and his breathing evened out to being slow and steady. Fenrir looked down to see his little one asleep and tucked into his chest.


End file.
